Code Guardian
by VanillaCreme96
Summary: Kira is an amnesic 14 year old girl who just wants to start a normal life at Kadic. Soon, though, the Lyoko warriors discover that she has some strange connections to Lyoko, the Hermitage, Aelita and Franz Hopper. Just how is she related, though? JxA YxU OxOC story currently going through a rewrite 'cause I originally wrote it when I was in 6th grade and I know it can be better.
1. Chapter 1: Kira Haryff, New Roomate?

**Summary: Kira is a new student at Kadic. Soon, though, the Lyoko warriors discover that she has some strange connections to Lyoko, the Hermitage, Aelita and Franz Hopper. Just how is she related, though? JxA YxU OxOC used!**

**A/N: This is my first story so I can probably update a lot. Plz no flames but suggestions are helpful! Also plz rate and comment at least! Hope u like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko (if I did there would be a season 5 by now!) but I do own Kira and any other characters moonscoop doesn't own.**

Kira Haryff glanced once more at the letter in her hand. She'd already read it 1,000 times at least, but she didn't want to end up in the wrong dorm room. "Room 306, Room 306…"

Yesterday afternoon after school

"Ok Jeremie, I've finished transferring the data." Aelita Stones touched a few more windows before closing up the interface. She was in a tower which was currently under Jeremie's control, and had the green glow around it to prove it. The tower was in the ice sector, surrounded by a 'river' of digital sea 'water'. There were stepping stones in it which Aelita had made using her creativity. Aelita, now done with her assignment, stepped out of the tower and onto the stepping stones to reach the other side of the 'water'. She watched as the glow around the tower changed from green back to its neutral white color. "Ok Jeremie, bring me back!"

"Good job Aelita!" He checked over the data once before bringing up a new program. "Materialization, Aelita!

The sound of the elevator signaled Aelita's arrival. The doors opened and she saw Jeremie gathering his books. "We're not going to stay and analyze some of the data?"

"Nah," Jeremie said, joining Aelita in the elevator and stabbing the up button. "We've done enough work today. We'll look at it tomorrow."

"Ok," Aelita said. "Just think, we might be able to free William now!"

"Yeah I sure hope so!" They walked together in friendly silence, each in their own thoughts as they grabbed their scooters, pushing them through the tunnels.

"Wait, Jeremie! I just remembered something!"

"What?" Jeremie looked startled.

"Oh it's just that I can't come help you with the data. I've got a new roommate coming. Her name is Kira Haryff."

Present Day

"Oh here's my room!" Aelita looked up from her homework to see a girl stumble into her room, dragging her suitcases behind her. Aelita laughed at her new roommate's frustrated words as she stood up to help her. Once the new girl's stuff was in the room by her bed, the girls sat down on Aelita's bed and introduced themselves.

"I'm Aelita Stones. You must be Kira Haryff."

"Yep. New kid, 8th grader from the USA."

"Cool, you must be tired." Aelita was interrupted by the sound of an arriving text message on her phone. She opened it to see it was a message from Jeremie. It was an SOS XANA message. "I, uh, gotta go… do something."

"Ok ttyl," Kira said, too busy unpacking to question further. But she was curious…

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1. Now hit that review button and tell me how the first chapter of my first story is. PLZ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Past, Now!

**Chapter 2: Return to the Past, Now!**

**A/N: One review? U guys can do better than that! Well as usual, plz review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko, probably never will. Oh well!**

"There's the tower! And some bloks, some creepers, a few tarantulas… Seriously, XANA?"

Aelita was riding on the back of the overboard with Odd. They were in the forest sector, and 3 bloks, 2 creepers, and 3 tarantulas were left guarding the tower after she and Odd had destroyed some of them. XANA had possessed a police officer, who was leading some others to come destroy the factory. She and Odd were on Lyoko while Yumi and Ulrich tried to defend the factory. Great. No pressure! And just to make matters worse…

"Oh great," Jeremie said, looking at the new window that popped up on the screen. "Guys, William's coming."

Aelita exchanged a look with Odd. "I'm going solo," she announced, waving her hand over the star-shaped watch on her right wrist, making wings come out of her suit. She took off, suddenly feeling a sense of urgency. But it was nothing, she deactivated the tower a few minutes later, Jeremie did a return to the past, and she found herself back in her dorm room, talking to the new girl again. Except for one thing…

Kira shook her head. "W-what just happened?

Aelita looked at Kira. "What do you mean, what just happened?

Kira looked back at Aelita. "I mean, one second I was unpacking, then this big white light engulfed everything, and the next second I'm back on your bed!"

Aelita thought quickly, trying to think of an excuse. Sadly, she had gotten good at this. "Oh, you fell asleep on the way here, and your dad carried you in here. It was just a dream."

"Oh." Kira was still suspicious, but she decided to let it go.

Aelita decided to change the subject. "Hey have you noticed how much we look alike?" Aelita dragged Kira over to the mirror to show her. And it was true; they both, oddly enough, had pink hair, although Kira's was straight and reached down to her shoulders while Aelita's was in her normal short style. And they both had green eyes, although Kira's had a hint of blue in them.

"Oh cool, what're the odds of that?" Kira laughed. "That's kinda-" Kira was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. Aelita knew exactly who it was. "Come on in guys!"

Three boys and one girl walked into the room. "Hey Aelita," Jeremie said.

"Hey Jeremie!"

"Hey princess and… princess look-alike" That was Odd.

"Hey Odd!" Aelita said. "This is Kira, my new roommate! Funny how much we look alike, huh?"

"Ha!" said Odd. "You got that right!"

Aelita grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her over to the two tall kids on the other side of the room.

"Kira, this is Yumi and Ulrich!"

"Hey," said Ulrich.

"Nice to meet you!" Yumi said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Kira said

"Guys," Aelita said, "I've got to go talk to Jeremie for a minute. Why don't you get to know each other?" With that, Aelita hurried off, leaving the others wondering. Kira turned to Yumi and Ulrich. "You guys make me feel short!" Kira was a mere 5ft, and they were at least half a foot taller than her.

Odd patted her on the back. He was only a few inches shorter than her. "Join the club!"

"Like you should be talking!" Ulrich said. "You're shorter than even her!" Yumi, Kira and Ulrich all laughed, than moved on to what classes they had together.

Meanwhile, Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand and dragged him over to the bed across the room from where the others were talking.

"What the-? Jeremie quickly got interrupted by Aelita.

"Listen, the return to the past didn't make Kira forget about the attack. Since she wasn't involved, it's not really affecting her, but…"

"What do you mean, not affecting her?"

Aelita thought this over carefully. "Well," she said, "XANA didn't involve the school in the attack today, so nothing different happened except this time you guys came instead of me leaving. Right now she thinks it was all a dream."

"Well," Jeremie said, reaching for his laptop, "we've got a mystery to solve!

**A/N: I won't be able to update this week; I'll be at camp. But expect a good one coming; I'll be working on it! Now plz review, even just to tell me your reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3: I've Been There Before?

**Ch 3- I've been there before?**

**A/N: Three more reviews! Thanks guys!**

**Aelita Stones 1: I did not know that about creepers. Thanks for telling me!**

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I was working on it a little at camp… but come on! It's camp! They really keep you busy! So here's Chapter 3: Lyoko?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, Lyoko would be real and I would skip school. But I go to school regularly and Lyoko isn't real, so I don't own it. **

"So you mean to say that the return to the past doesn't work on her?" Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stared at Jeremie and Aelita in shock. It was breakfast time the next day. Jeremie and Aelita had gone to the factory to do some research all night, but hadn't found anything. They wanted to think that they had tons of other options, but they had to admit, they didn't.

"I've got an idea! Aelita snapped her fingers, startling her friends out of their thoughts.

"What?" They all said at the same time, gaining some looks from the other tables around them.

Aelita leaned in and started talking quietly. "Well, if the return to the past doesn't work on her, maybe we should…" And Aelita told them her plan.

After School

"Hey Kira!" Kira looked up as Aelita walked into the room, greeting her.

"Hey," Kira said, barely looking up from her work. She was absentmindedly drawing a picture of a girl skateboarding. And it was a pretty good picture, Aelita had to admit. But there was no time for chatter; now she had to do her part of the plan.

"Look," she said, sitting next to Kira, who looked up from her drawing. "Well there's no easy way of doing this so here goes. Do you remember yesterday, when I said it was all a dream?"

"Yeah," Kira said, looking at Aelita suspiciously.

"Well," Aelita said, "It wasn't a dream. It was-" Suddenly, she was interrupted by a txt message arriving on her phone. It was from Yumi. 'We're ready,' it said.

Aelita snapped her phone closed. "Would you rather see what it was?" Kira nodded her head. "Ok,' Aelita said. "Do you have a skateboard or something?" Aelita looked at Kira, who motioned to the light blue rollerblades by her bed.

"Ok, let's go!" Kira grabbed her skates and followed Aelita to the sewer entrance in the park. She wrinkled her nose but followed Aelita all the way to the factory. Then she stopped, an astonished look on her face!

"Wow!" she said. "What is this place?"

"Well," Aelita said, "Keep following me and you'll find out." They headed into the elevator, down to the computer room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kira was shocked to see everyone else at the factory, but that was part of the plan; they would all meet her at the factory and tell her about it together, because the sooner they told her and found out why it didn't work on her, the better.

"Well," Jeremie said, "It's a long story, but one we're going to have to tell you." So they told her the story.

"Wow!" Kira said, shocked. "And you've been able to keep this a secret for almost 2 years?"

"Yeah, but that's because it's worked on everyone before now," Jeremie said. "Now, we showed you the scanners, right?"

"Yeah," Kira said, "Why?"

"Well," Jeremie said, spinning in his chair to face the computer screen, "My first idea is to scan you to see if anything comes up as to why the return to the past didn't work on you."

"Fine, whatever." Kira wasn't in the mood to argue after hearing all this. She headed down to the scanner room with everyone but Aelita and Jeremie, because they stayed upstairs to see what came up. Kira stepped into one of the claustrophobic tubes, than about 60 sec. later, the doors opened again. She went upstairs with the others, excited and nervous to see what came up. The first thing she heard when the elevators opened: "You are not going to believe this!"

"Well," Kira said, "I believe the Lyoko story…kinda. So try me!"

"It looks like you have a Lyoko profile already on the computer," Aelita said. "Meaning?" Kira questioned.

"Meaning," Jeremie said, turning the chair to face her, "You've been to Lyoko before!"

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Plz review to tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lyoko Life

**Chapter 4: The Lyoko Life**

** So, I was able to post this one fast, but I had some inspiration from my family, so I can't take all the credit! But I also have to give credit to that feeling when you just can't stop writing. Ever had that feeling? Anyway, here's Chapter 4: The Lyoko Life! **

** Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko, but I sure wish I did… that's so on my Christmas wish list! Ha ha!**

Three Days later

Kira POV

I sat on my bed, thinking. It had been 3 days since what I called 'the big thing'. And in the last 3 days, 3 attacks. I would seriously strangle XANA if I could! Man, and I thought computers were annoying before, now I've met the definition of 'annoying computer'! Anyway, now it's kinda fun though. I decided to look back at the first time I went to Lyoko.

Flashback

Day of 'the big thing'

Normal POV

The gang + Kira were just about to leave the factory when suddenly Jeremie's laptop started beeping. Aelita shook her head. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Jeremie took out his laptop and opened it. "Sorry Aelita," he said, "But it looks like were going back. XANA's activated a tower in the desert sector."

"Great," Aelita said turning to Kira. "Well, it looks like you're headed to Lyoko sooner than later.

Kira was really excited now, despite everything the others had told her, but she tried not to show it. Jeremie headed to the supercomputer. "Everybody head down to the scanner room, except for Kira. Since she's new, I want to talk to her for a minute." The others nodded, than headed down to the scanner room. Jeremie turned to Kira. "I thought I would get some other time to explain this but I guess XANA didn't agree with me on that. But how the scanner works is that it scans your DNA sequence, takes a record of it, than turns you into computer code, transfers you to Lyoko, than virtualizes you, making you into a Lyoko avatar. Your avatar is than stored in your Lyoko profile for you to use later."

Kira thought for a moment. "I actually understood most of that!"

Jeremie laughed. "That's more than the average person understands! Now head down to the scanner room. And watch out for the landing!"

"The landing?"

"You'll understand when you get there."

"Ok, if you say so." Kira headed down to the scanner room, using the elevator. She stepped into one of the scanners, than the door closed on the scanner. Automatically she started felling claustrophobic and closed her eyes, hoping it would help. She felt her feet lift off the scanner floor. Suddenly, a gust of wind shot through the scanner and the next thing she knew, she was in the virtual world of Lyoko… 10 feet from the ground. "OW!" she said as she hit the ground. The others saw her and laughed.

"Now I know what you mean by the landing, Jeremie!"

"Don't worry," Ulrich said, "You get used to it."

Kira examined her outfit. She was wearing a loose light blue short sleeved shirt that ended above her stomach over a shorter-sleeved off-white loose turtleneck. She also had off-white sleeve-things that went from her elbow to her hand with light-blue edges. She had a light blue mini-skirt on with loose off-white leggings that had light blue designs on them and light-blue sock-like shoes. She looked up and saw the others staring at her. "What?" she said.

Yumi spoke up first. "Well, we did tell you that these aren't our original avatars on Lyoko, but the new ones Jeremie made for us, right?"

"Yeah," she said, wondering what Yumi was getting at.

"Well," Yumi explained, "Your avatar looks a lot like Aelita's, only yours is light blue while hers was pink."

"You even have the pointy ears, earring in your left ear, and pink dashes on your face," Odd pointed out.

"But I don't have any weapons," Kira pointed out.

"Yes you do," Jeremie cut in.

"Let me guess," Ulrich said, taking a guess based on everything he'd already seen. "Her weapon is energy fields, and her power is creativity."

"Yeah," Jeremie said, looking over her Lyoko profile. "It's almost like they're related somehow. Anyway, the tower's east of your position, and some bloks and William are headed your way. I'm bringing up your vehicles. Can someone let Kira ride with them?"

"I'll do it," Yumi said as the Overwing appeared in front of her. The Overbike appeared next to Ulrich, and the Overboard appeared next to Odd. Kira looked a little surprised for a moment, than noticed something. "Hey, where's Aelita going to ride?"

"I've got my own ride," Aelita said as she waved her hand over the star shaped watch on her right wrist. Suddenly, pink wings appeared on her back.

"Cool!" Kira said.

Yumi stepped onto the Overwing than rode over to Kira. "Ready to go?"

Kira smiled at Yumi as she stepped onto the Overwing and put her arms around Yumi's waist. "Ready," she said cheerfully. And they all took off towards the tower.

A few minutes later

Kira looked off into the distance and saw a tall thing glowing red. "Is that the tower?" she asked, pointing.

"Yeah," Ulrich said. "And see those small square shaped things. Those are bloks. We need to destroy those things."

"Ok, but how do I do that? I mean, my weapon is called energy fields, I guess, but how do I use them? What are they?" Kira was confused.

The others exchanged looks. This was going to be a hard one, they knew. Then Yumi had an idea. "Hey, Jeremie," she said, looking up towards the sky where they usually looked when they were talking to Jeremie, since that's where his voice sounded like it was coming from. "Do you think that since Kira's been to Lyoko before supposedly, and she practically looks like Aelita's twin, that maybe her DNA is in the interface?"

"The interface?" Kira looked at the others, yet again confused for about the hundredth time today. She heard silence at Jeremie's end of the communication line between Lyoko and Earth. Then suddenly she heard "Yeah, I just looked on her Lyoko profile. She's in the interface.

"Really?" Kira looked confused. "That sounds important."

"It is." Ulrich turned to her. "Ok, new plan. For now, no destroying monsters until we teach you to use energy fields."

"How would I anyway?" Kira questioned.

"But, that also means that you can not, at any cost, get devirtualized. For now, if we tell you to hide, hide until we destroy the monsters. Ok?"

Now Kira was really confused, but she went with it. "Ok, if you say so."

"Speaking of which," Odd said, "Here's your stop. Hide here until we say so." They stopped behind a tall rock that could easily cover her.

"Ok," Kira said, hopping off the Overwing and crouching behind the rock, watching the battle. They had six of those blok things to destroy, and they did pretty well on those. But they also had William. From what they had told her before, he was their classmate that had found out about Lyoko and gotten possessed by XANA. They didn't do so well against him, and he ended up devirtualizing Odd. She was watching Aelita, and figured out what energy fields were. They were pink balls of energy that could be shot at a monster and, no matter where they hit it, it was automatically destroyed. That was a cool weapon, she decided. Than, a while later, all the monsters were destroyed, as well as William, but only Kira, Aelita and Ulrich were left on Lyoko.

"Now, Aelita," Jeremie said, "You're clear to go deactivate the tower."

"How about we let Kira do it?" Aelita asked. They decided to let her do it.

"Ok," Aelita told Kira. "There's no door into the tower, just walk through the wall. Believe me, it works. Then, step into the center of the platform, and you'll start levitating to the second platform. Step to the middle of the second platform, than a screen will appear in front of you. It needs a handprint to verify your identity, then it will state your name and ask for the code. The code is Lyoko. Just think of the code and it will enter itself onto the screen. After you're done, Jeremie will activate a return to the past and you'll be back on Earth.

"Sounds simple enough," Kira said nervously. She stepped into the tower, did everything Aelita told her to do and ended up back on Earth, ready to fall asleep even though it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. _Again_.

Present day

Kira POV

I lay in my bed, too tired to look back at the _other_ attacks. I looked at my alarm clock. Dinnertime. I headed to the cafeteria, thinking, 'it may be tiring, but it sure is fun!' Suddenly I heard someone scream. I changed course and headed towards the sound. XANA had possessed someone I didn't know yet who had just thrown Sissi halfway down the hall. And of course, I couldn't be mad at XANA for throwing _Sissi_, the most annoying girl in the school, but I had a job to do. I texted the other Lyoko warriors. 'Guys,' I typed, 'here we go again!'

**A/N: Don't worry guys, even if that seemed like an ending to this story, I'm far from done with it! As usual, plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Your Average XANA Attack

**Chapter 5: Your average XANA attack!**

**A/N: Thanks, Aelita Stones1, for your comment, but don't forget you don't know everything about Kira, her past, and her relationship to Lyoko and Aelita yet! Don't worry though, I'll reveal it eventually! And who knows what we'll find out in chapter 5: Your average XANA attack!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, although I really wish I did!**

Previous Chapter

_I changed course and headed towards the sound. XANA had possessed someone I didn't know yet who had just thrown Sissi halfway down the hall. And of course, I couldn't be mad at XANA for throwing Sissi, the most annoying girl in the school, but I had a job to do. I texted the other Lyoko warriors. 'Guys,' I typed, 'here we go again!'_

I suddenly heard my phone ring. I quickly ran dawn the hall around the corner so XANA wouldn't see me. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was a call from Jeremie. "Hello?" I said.

Jeremie ignored my greeting. "Odd's headed over your way to try to control XANA." As soon as he gets there, head for the factory. And hurry!"

"Ok," I said, peeking around the corner to see how things were going. Some of Sissi's 'friends' (A.K.A. followers) were trying to fend off XANA, but obviously weren't succeeding, thanks to their pathetic fighting skills. I decided to go help them until Odd came. Thanks to Lyoko, at least I had better fighting skills than them, although that wasn't saying much. But at least I had the element of surprise.

I decided to go with the easiest fighting style I could think of at the time. I ran towards the XANAfied person and shoved them with as much force as I could muster. With him of balance, I punched him in the face, knocking them down. Not wasting any time, I also threw a kick at the person, trying to immobilize him for a little while longer. I quickly headed to Sissi, helped her up, and asked her if she was ok. She was except for her 'precious hair', she said. That and she was a little sore. No surprise. I looked behind my back at the XANA-possessed person, who was almost recovered already. I told Sissi and the other students to get away so they wouldn't get hurt. As they ran away, XANA got up, his eyes looking at me, questioning. But after a moment, I saw recognition in his eyes. He knew I was the new Lyoko warrior. Great. Nothing better than to be recognized by XANA.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw Odd. Thank goodness he was here! Needless to say, compared to the other Lyoko warriors, my fighting skills were terrible, but they had been doing this longer. I backed up to where Odd was standing. "I'll, uh, let you take over."

Odd laughed. "Hey, that's Phillip. He's one of the 9th graders."

"Oh, now I know who that was!"

"Don't worry," Odd said, "You didn't do too bad at fighting for a newbie. But your knight in shining armor is here to take your place! Now head to the factory!"

"Thanks," I said, waving to him and heading to the boiler room. I quickly make my way to where our scooters and stuff are and pulled on my rollerblades. Then, knowing the way pretty well by now, I skated off to the factory, running inside and stabbing the elevator button. Seconds later, I reached the control room, seeing Jeremie. He saw me. "Hey Kira. Glad you're here. Activated tower in the forest sector. Head to the scanner room."

"Got it," I said, pressing the down button. I entered the scanner room and stepped into the left scanner. The doors closed, and I closed my eyes, feeling the wind and everything else that happened as my feet lifted off the scanner floor and that weird black ring around the scanner scanned my DNA structure. Clearly, whoever had created the scanner program was not thinking of how secure the scanners made the person feel. Suddenly a gust of wind swept through the scanner, and I bowed my head downward as the wind swept my hair upward. Than I felt myself being put together on Lyoko. I remembered the landing just in time and landed in a crouched position. I stood up and inspected the surrounding area. Not one fellow Lyoko warrior in site. "Jeremie…"

Jeremie's voice came out of nowhere. "Yeah, they're a little farther ahead of you. I'm going to send you the Overboard. See what you can do with that. Ok?"

"I'll try, but I'm not very good at skateboarding," I said as the Overboard virtualized in front of me. I stepped on and slowly started going forward. Suddenly, something clicked in my brain as I figured out how to do it. I started speeding forward, eager to get to the tower and help the others.

At the tower

Normal POV

"Aelita, watch out!" Yumi warned her friend as a Tarantula lined up to fire at her.

"Whoa!" Aelita ran out of the way just as the Tarantula started firing. She ran towards Yumi. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Yumi said as she threw one of her disc-like fans at one of the Tarantulas.

The fan's edge skimmed the target-like symbol, than returned to Yumi as the Tarantula exploded.

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Nice job, Yumi!" Aelita turned around to see Kira do a sharp turn on the Overboard than land it and hop off. Aelita turned back to the Tarantula as Kira joined her and Yumi. "Hey guys," Kira said. "What's on the seafood-monster menu today?"  
"Well," Yumi said, throwing another one of her fans, "We already destroyed most of the Tarantulas, but we still have a few left before we can get someone in to deactivate the tower."

"You like seafood?" Ulrich asked.

"No way, I'm allergic to it!" Kira said. "There's four Tarantulas left. How about we each take one?"

"Ok," Aelita said, pointing at the middle-left one. "I'll take that one."

"I call the one on the left," Kira said.

"I'll take the one on the right." Yumi opened her disc-like fan and threw it at the Tarantula.

"I guess I have the last one left," Ulrich said, running over to it. "Super Sprint!" he said, dodging the lasers fired at him. He quickly jumped onto the Tarantula and stabbed his sword into the target-like symbol, yelling "Impact!" then jumping off just as the Tarantula was destroyed.

Yumi easily destroyed hers, throwing both of her fans at the same time. On the first shot they missed, but one of them hit the symbol as it turned around, heading back to Yumi.

Aelita wasn't as great a fighter as the other warriors, but she destroyed the Tarantula pretty quickly; her first three energy fields missed, but her fourth one hit the Tarantula on the leg, destroying it.

Kira, though, wasn't a good fighter yet at all. This was only her fourth time into Lyoko, and for the first two times, she hadn't been fighting. She quickly made an energy field and threw it at the Tarantula. And, of course, it missed by a lot. She made four more before her fifth one finally hit. By that time, the others had already finished and were either watching her, resting, or asking Jeremie how many life points they had left. With all the Tarantulas destroyed, Aelita quickly entered the tower and deactivated it. Back on Earth, the XANA-possessed kid passed out. Odd slumped against the wall, tired, bloody and bruised.

Back in the control room, Jeremie entered the coordinates for the return to the past. "Return to the Past, Now!" he said, pressing the enter button.

Dinnertime

"Wow," Kira said, sitting at their table next to Odd and across from Aelita. "I don't think I'm going to get used to that anytime soon."

"Get used to what?" Odd asked?

"Not having a boring life," Kira said. "That and virtualization. That's something else. It feels so… weird!" They could all agree with her on the virtualization feeling. It was weird.

"But relax while you can!" Jeremie said. "I need Aelita and two other people to go to Catherage tomorrow. We need to run a program that will help with the teleportation."

"Catherage?" Kira asked.

"That's what we call Sector 5," Odd explained.

Kira put a hand to her head. "Confusion coming back…again! And then there's teleportation… what the heck is that?"

"We told you," Jeremie said.

"Yeah and I still don't understand!"

"You'll understand it if/when you use it."

"Ok, whatever." Kira didn't understand a lot about Lyoko, but she hoped she eventually would.

"Anyway," Jeremie said, "The program will make you guys less vulnerable during teleportation and able to take more hits."

"Cool," Aelita said. "So, who wants to go to Catherage with me?"

"Can I go?" Kira asked. "I would like to see what Catherage looks like."

"Sure," Jeremie said. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Ulrich said.

"Sounds good," Jeremie said. "We'll all meet at the factory right after school. Ok?"

"We'll be there!" Kira said.

**A/N: Aw, now I have the code Lyoko theme song stuck in my head! *bangs head against wall* Ow! That hurt and really didn't help! Oh well, as usual, Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6: School Days

**Chapter 6: School Days**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! I would've posted earlier, but I was busy. This week is our awesome 'Daddy-Daughter Week!' So I might be busy. But I'll try to post this week!**

**So this chapter is about her day at classes. Sorry, but I'm going to wait before I tell you guys what happens in Sector 5! So here's Chapter 6: School Days!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko or Heelys, but I do own my awesome OC character Kira!**

Chapter 6: School Days!

Kira jumped onto Odd's Overboard. Suddenly, a beeping came from… everywhere! She looked around, trying to figure out what it was, but she couldn't see anything. No monsters, no activated towers, nothing. Then she heard Aelita's voice. "Kira, wake up!" Wake up? What the… Then she opened her eyes and realized it had all been a dream. The beeping had been their alarm clock, and Aelita had gotten up and, as usual, had to get Kira up. Kira blinked a few times before sitting up and looking at Aelita, who was on the other side of the room, getting ready to go take a shower. She smiled at Kira, who looked a little sleepy, as usual.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Aelita dragged Kira out of bed, telling her she had to get up if she wanted to get a shower. Kira, finally awake, grabbed her shower stuff and headed to the bathroom. She finally got a shower after 10 min. in line. After she and Aelita had showered, they headed to Jeremie's room to make sure he was awake. As usual, he had crashed in front of his computer. Aelita laughed as she woke him up. Aelita and Kira headed to their room to get changed; they usually wore their pjs for a while after their shower until they dried off. Aelita slipped into her dark purple dress, pink leggings and boots while Kira put on a light blue hooded jacket over a pink t-shirt, a brown mini-skirt over white leggings, and light blue and white heelys.

Then she headed to breakfast with the others. Yumi usually ate breakfast at home, but if she got to school early enough, she would sit with them during breakfast. Today Yumi sat with them. The breakfast that day was egg and biscuit sandwiches. Kira ate the biscuit, but wouldn't touch the egg. Odd, of course, gladly took it. Then it was time for their classes. This was not a part of the day that was looked forward to. Kira's first class was Language Arts. She was the only one from the gang in this class, but at least Odd wasn't in it. He would just distract everyone. That day, they got a test. Kira hadn't studied, but got a pretty good score. She had always been good at tests.

Then she went to math, her least favorite class. Everyone was in it except Yumi; she was a grade ahead of them. Kira made it through, but had homework to do.

"Aw, man!" she said, walking to the locker she shared with Odd. The school had a shortage of lockers in the middle of the year, so she had to share with Odd. Needless to say, his locker had been totally messy, but she had fixed that in about a day and told him it was staying that way. His response? He saluted and said "Sir, yes Sir!" Typical Odd!

Anyway, next she had 9th grade Reading with Yumi. She had skipped 4th grade reading, so she had been a grade above for quite some time, and she was used to it.

Then she had P.E. She really hated P.E. and that class seemed to last forever! But after that she had her favorite class, band. Her instrument was the clarinet. Then she had chorus, then history. She had history with Aelita and Odd. Then she had study hall, but the gang usually skipped it so they could get a head start on whatever Lyoko mission they had that day. So they headed to the factory. And Kira was about to get her first look at Sector 5!

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter was boring or whatever, but I just wanted to get something posted. I promise, the next one will be better!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trip to Catherage

**Chapter 7: Trip to Catherage**

**Me: Well you can probably tell that I'm changing the style of my authors note, thanks to a suggestion from someone. Anyway, sorry this took so long, guys! We've had a lot of relatives visit, and Aug. 5 was my sister's birthday, so I've been busy! Plus I've had terrible writers block. Anyway, I would also like to introduce you guys to my fanfiction staff. This is the person who's helping me with the story, Aelita Stones1. Say hi, Aelita!**

**Aelita: Hey.**

**Kay-Kay: hi! I want to be in her story!**

**Me: and this is my sister (not the one with the birthday). I call her Kay-Kay. Now get out of my story!**

**Kay-Kay: No!**

**Me: Well than make yourself useful and do the disclaimer.**

**Kay-Kay: Fine. Katie (the author of this story) doesn't own Code Lyoko or the characters. **

**Me: But I do own Kira Haryff and any other OC's that I ever use.**

**Kay-Kay: Yeah. What she said.**

**Me: Anyway, here's Chapter 7: Trip to Catherage.**

"Uh, Aelita?" Odd asked. "Are you almost done here, 'cause those mantas are close to hatching."

"Sorry Odd," Aelita said, "but looks like you guys are going to have to fight them. The program's taking longer then we thought it would."

"Great," Odd said as he got ready to shoot the mantas out of the sky. Beside him, Yumi took out her fans and Ulrich got one of his swords ready. Kira turned around from looking over Aelita's shoulder as the mantas started to hatch. She made a gasping sound and pointed to the mantas as Aelita looked up at them. "Jeremie, can you bring up the vehicles?" Aelita asked.

"Sorry, but the program's taking up too many resources. You guys will have to wait until the program's finished to get your vehicles."

"That's great, just great," Odd said, aiming for one of the mantas and missing. "They can fly but we can't, they can escape but-"

"Odd, just please shut it," Ulrich said, moving his sword to deflect a laser. Beside the boys, Yumi smiled.

"You guys are sure grumpy today," she said doing a back flip to dodge a laser fired at her. She saw an energy field fly by her and destroy a manta, and looked behind her to see Kira forming another energy field in her hand.

"Well," Ulrich said, dodging another laser, "_Odd _was talking in his sleep last night, so I got close to no sleep."

"Odd talks in his sleep?" Kira said, laughing. "Why am I not surprised." Kira walked away from where Aelita was to join the others fighting the mantas.

"What'd he say?" Yumi asked, further wanting to tease Odd.

"Look," Jeremie said, looking on the computer screen at Aelita's progress on the program." Aelita's almost done so although this conversation is kinda funny can we please finish it later?"

"Fine," Odd said, shooting another manta. The gang had killed three already, and had five more to go, when Aelita yelled "Finished" and closed up the windows on the interface. By the time they had finished off the mantas, their vehicles had already appeared. Aelita hopped on the Overwing with Yumi while Kira stepped onto the Overboard with Odd. They arrived back in the ice sector, and Kira soon felt the weird sensation of being ripped into a thousand pixels and then being put back together in the scanner. When the scanner doors opened Kira looked up to see the scanner next to her open and Odd crawl out. She smiled at Odd as she got up, helped Odd up and headed towards the elevator with Odd leaning on her. When they got in the elevator and were heading up, Kira gave Odd a concerned look. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. That scanner isn't doing anything good for me."

Kira smiled sympathetically at him. "Well, I hope you feel better later." The elevator doors opened and the others looked to see Odd and Kira walk in. They had decided to discuss what the program was going to do after their mission.

"Well, now that the Odd and Kira are here, we've got a few things to discuss. First of all, what the program's going to do is increase the number of hits you will be able to take during teleportation. It will also speed up the time it takes for you to regain consciousness after you get knocked out after teleportation." Jeremie started the meeting off. He continued. "Also, it will make an automatic map of the building the supercomputer is in so we can easily find whatever we need in the building."

"Doesn't matter to me, I won't get to use it," Kira muttered to Odd. Unfortunately, Jeremie heard her.

"Don't worry, Kira. I've already accounted for another person on the Skid and I'm trying to see if we can add room for an extra person, but you won't get to go on our next mission." Jeremie turned to the others. "Speaking of which, I found another Replika. We're going on another mission tomorrow." Jeremie ignored the groans of his fellow teammates. "Sorry you guys, but you know how important it is to destroy those Replikas."  
"That's easy for you to say," Odd said. "You sit at a computer the entire time."

"Well, anyway," Jeremie said, ignoring Odd's sarcasm, "I guess as long as XANA doesn't attack again today, you guys are free. But don't forget about our math homework." The others groaned. "And reading homework," Ulrich remembered sadly.

"We don't have any reading home- oh yeah, sorry I forgot I'm doing 9th grade reading…" Kira remembered. "Hey at least we're not going to miss supper this time." She looked at Odd, who looked like he had just come to the same conclusion. "Come on," she said, dragging Odd, who was acting like an excited puppy. "See you later, guys!" she said, waving to them as the elevator doors closed. After the doors closed, Yumi turned to the others. "You think they're going to start going out?" she asked, smiling. The others agreed with her. Although it really wouldn't be very obvious to anyone outside their group, it was obvious to them that the two had had a quickly-growing relationship since practically the day they met.

Outside the factory, Kira and Odd were just entering the sewer. Odd was thinking really hard, Kira could tell.

"_I swore to myself I would ask her to the dance on Friday," _Odd thought as he climbed down the ladder behind Kira. _"So why haven't I done it yet?"_ To him it felt weird. He'd never had any trouble asking the other many, many girls out, but this was different. Maybe it was because she was a Lyoko warrior like him, or maybe because this was the first girl he'd really, actually liked. He really didn't know.

Suddenly, he heard Kira's voice. "Hello? Earth to Odd." He looked at Kira to see that she was already strapped into her rollerblades and ready to go. She looked at him, smiling. "What, were you thinking of something exciting, like math or something?"

"No, I just got distracted, sorry." Odd grabbed his skateboard and caught up to Kira, who had already started. "Listen, I have something to ask you," He said. Kira looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, uh…" he said, hesitating. "Will you, uh… help me with the math homework?" he said quickly. "I didn't really understand it."

"Yeah, sure I can help you until 7:00 at least," she said.

"Thanks," said Odd. Inwardly he slapped himself. That was _not _what he wanted to ask her! Of course, at least it gave him more time to ask her out. The two headed to Odd's dorm with textbooks in tow. When they got there, Odd just couldn't seem to concentrate on his homework. Kira shot him a worried glance. "You sure you're ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just tired," he said.He looked at the clock, which read 6:45._ "I've got to ask her now. Otherwise I won't get the chance." _ Trying to gather his courage, he said "Kira, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she said, turning on his bed where they were sitting to face him.

"Uh, well, will you, uh…"

"You're trying to ask me to the dance on Friday, aren't you?"

Odd looked surprised. "Well, uh, yeah. So do you want to go with me?

Kira grinned. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for you to ask me all week!"

"Really?" Odd was smiling back at Kira now.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know many guys here yet, and I'll bet a lot that Ulrich is taking Yumi and Jeremie is taking Aelita. Plus, I think I know you the best in the group out of everyone. And, I really like you."

"Cool," Odd said, "but I'll bet that Aelita and Jeremie will spend the whole time at the factory working on a new program or the Skid or something else related to Lyoko."

"How much?" Kira challenged.

"How about desserts for a week?" he said.

"You are on!" she said, shaking his hand. "Now that you've asked me to the dance, do you think you can concentrate on math now?"

"Don't count on it," he said, laughing. Then he looked at the clock, which read 6:50. "Oh, you have to leave soon, don't you?"

"Well," she said, "I really don't, I was going to leave early to go work on my homework, but I guess I don't have to, considering I'm getting it done while I'm helping you with yours. But I'm going to meet someone at the library at 7:30."

"Ok!" Odd said. "Now, what problem are we on?"

**At the library**

"Hey, guys!" Kira smiled as she walked over to the table where Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi were already seated.

"Hey, Kira!" Jeremie said. "We already have 6 ideas for Odd's birthday gift in two weeks."

"Cool," Kira said, sitting in an empty chair by Yumi. "What ideas do we already have?"

"Let's see," Aelita said, grabbing the list from Jeremie. "We've got a CD, dog food, dog toys, a sign that says 'get a cat nap' that Yumi and Ulrich saw in a magazine, a purple hoodie, and a purple cat costume," she said, smiling. "You got any ideas?"

"Well," Kira said, thinking, "What has he given you guys before?"

"He gave Jeremie a drawing of the whole group once," Ulrich pointed out. **(A/N: That gift's from the episode Franz Hopper.)**

"And once he gave me a pair of cat ears along with two fans that he had ordered to look like my fans on Lyoko," Yumi said, smiling. **(A/N: That's a fan made gift.)**

"Hey, Aelita, remember that birthday cake that we made for you on the first anniversary of the day we turned on the supercomputer and met you?" Jeremie said. **(A/N: That's from the episode The Trap.)**

"How could I forget?" she said. "That was my favorite birthday!"

"Odd bought the cake and did the frosting on that."

"Really?" Aelita said. "I did not know that!"

"By the way," Kira said, "why are we meeting in the library anyway?"

"Because," Ulrich said, smiling, "that's one of the only places that Odd wouldn't be caught dead in!" Everyone laughed quietly, since they _were_ in a library. That was probably one of the reasons Odd didn't like libraries; it was hard for him to be quiet!

"I think the giant purple cat costume idea is a good one," Kira said, "but the gifts he gave you guys gave me an idea."

"Cool," Aelita said, "and you're probably not going to tell us what it is."

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise. Speaking of which, Odd asked me to the dance on Fri."

"Really?" Aelita said, acting surprised.

"Look," Kira said, practically reading her friends' minds. "You guys figured all along, didn't you?"

"Uh, no," Aelita said, while Ulrich had already given up. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," Kira said. "Plus, I figured it out so it must not have been too hard for you to do."

"Yeah, and boy I sure hope XANA doesn't attack on Friday," Yumi said. The others agreed.

"Well," Kira said, standing up, "I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to take a walk until curfew. If XANA attacks, call me, ok?" The others nodded as Kira grabbed her light blue messenger bag. "Night!" she said, walking out of the library. Suddenly, she felt herself diving into her own thoughts as she walked into a path that was unfamiliar to her but very familiar to the other Lyoko warriors.

**A/N: Well, sorry that took so long, guys, but Thank you to the people who reviewed. Also, burgessa, I'll try to update more often! Oh, and here's a Lyoko fun fact from one of my science geek friends. Did you know that the reason they always come out of the scanner panting for air is because the scanner is pressurized so no Oxygen is accidentally virtualized with them? Anyway, plz review!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 8: The Hermitage**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hermitage

**Chapter 8: The Hermitage**

**Kay-Kay: So, Katie's… taking a shower or something. And she told me to start the story or something. So, um, I got nothing. Guess we'll have to wait until she's done. *starts playing video game***

**(A few minutes later)**

**Aelita Stones1: Kay-Kay, what are u doing?**

**Kay-Kay: Invading-I mean helping her with the story…**

**Aelita: I'm calling her now!**

**Me: I'm here! What's wrong?**

**Aelita: Kay-Kay invaded your story…**

**Me: *blushes* you said I was in the shower? **

**Kay-Kay: …no**

**Me: Oh you are so dead! *chases Kay-Kay into the digital sea* bye-bye!**

**Aelita: You will get her out of there, right?  
Me: *sighs* I'll go do that. Do the disclaimer.**

**Aelita: Ok. The author of this story does not own Code Lyoko or the Precious Moments figurines. She does own Kira Haryff. Now here's Chapter 8: The Hermitage**

Kira kept walking. It was only 8:00, so she had an hour before she needed to be back. She then noticed where she was. Of course, there were signs all over the woods about where you were and stuff, so she could easily find her way back. There was a yellow house in front of her. She didn't think anyone lived in these woods but she decided to see. She went up to the gate. It said _The Hermitage_. The gate creaked as she went through. Suddenly, something flashed in front of her vision, but it disappeared just as quickly, so she couldn't tell what it was. A little timidly, she looked through the window at the top of the door. The house was a little messed up, with some torn furniture strewn around the room. Gathering her courage, she checked the door. It was unlocked! She opened the door and went inside. Something else flashed in front of her vision, and this time, it stayed longer. She realized that, somehow, she was getting memories of what the house used to look like. She decided to walk around the house to see what came to her. She walked into what looked like used to be a pink bedroom. This time, the memory was more than just a picture. She saw what looked like a younger version of Aelita playing with Mr. Puck by an off-white dresser. There was an off-white bed with a light pink bedspread nest to the dresser. On the dresser were an off white mirror and a bunch of cute little pink and white Precious Moments figurines. Kira smiled; her adoptive family had bought a bunch of those for her when they adopted her. They had gone crazy buying her stuff like that, even though she was 9 years old at the time and had no interest in the things. She realized that the memory had faded and the room looked like a messy, torn apart room once again. Smiling, she walked back into the hallway to check out the rest of the rooms. First she entered another bedroom, which seemed like a guest bedroom. She didn't get any memories from that room at all. Then, as she reentered the hallway, a memory hit her hard. She sunk to her knees, putting her hands to her face.

_Memory_

_ "Aelita, Kira!" A woman with long, pink hair walked into the hallway. She walked first into the pink bedroom, then into a blue bedroom that Kira hadn't checked out yet. Soon, two pink-haired sleepy-eyed girls came out of the bedrooms. They both looked about 5, and Kira recognized one of them as herself and one of them as Aelita._

_ "Come on guys! Time for school!" The pink-haired woman grabbed a hand from each child, gently pulling them towards the kitchen._

_ "But mom," the younger version of herself whined sleepily, "Can't we at least sleep a little longer?"_

"_Its time to get ready for school," The woman said. "You'll feel more awake after you have some breakfast." The group of 3 entered the kitchen._

_End of Memory_

Kira got up, shaking her head from the memory. She decided to head toward the room where the younger version of herself had came from. She headed into the room, bracing herself for more memories. Surprisingly, nothing came to her. Sighing, she checked the clock on her phone, which read 8:50. She started sprinting out the door, knowing that if she didn't hurry, she would be late and most likely get a detention. She quickly read the sign at the entrance of the woods, finding the right path. Unfortunately, she ran into Jim on the way there.

"What are you doing out this late?" Jim demanded.

"What time is it?" Kira said, checking her phone then showing it to Jim. It read 8:57. "Curfew's not until 9:00, so I'm not late yet."

Jim thought about this. "Technically, you are right," he said, "but I don't want this close to curfew again."

"Yes, sir!" she said, sprinting towards the dorm. She ran towards the stairs, only stopping twice; once to wave towards Odd and Ulrich, and once to wave at Jeremie. Then she headed up the stairs, running towards the room she and Aelita shared. When she got in there, Aelita was on her cell phone. Kira took a drink from a bottle of water and sat down on her bed. A few minutes later, Aelita got off her phone.

"That was Jeremie," she explained, starting to gather her stuff to go to the bathroom. "He has an idea about how to add an extra seat to the Skidbladnir.

"And?" Kira questioned.

"And I told him to wait until after the dance. I'm hoping he'll go with me." Aelita said, standing up.

"Oh, ok," Kira said. She grabbed her pajamas, toothpaste, toothbrush, and the rest of the stuff she needed to get ready for bed. A few minutes later, she and Aelita headed back to their dorm. Kira wondered if she should tell Aelita about her visions in The Hermitage, but decided not to… for now.

Kira finally fell asleep after doing a lot of thinking about what had happened. The next day was Thursday, and after school they had that Replika mission. Rolling over to face the window, exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep a few minutes later.

_"Daddy, where are you taking us?" A 10 year old version of Kira said as her father pulled her and Aelita along. They went into a tunnel that led into a sewer. As they ran, Kira started whimpering. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked, crying._

_ "Don't worry." he said, smiling down at his daughters. "We will be in a world without danger. All of us. Together!" He quickly helped both her and Aelita climb up the ladder, then followed them up, leading them into the factory. The twins stared in awe when they saw the computer interface._

_ "Wow!" Kira said. Of course, with Franz Hopper as her dad, she had seen a lot of weird and big computer… things, but this was so cool! Suddenly, she felt her father grab their hands and pull them into the elevator again. _

"_Where are we going?" Kira asked her father._

"_This is how you'll get into the world without danger. Now go in and get into the nearest tower, both of you! That will protect you."_

"_Ok, daddy," Kira said as the scanner doors closed._

**Me: Well, that was fun! Anyway, plz, plz, plz review! I'm begging you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9: Isn't This Great?

**Chapter 9: XANA's after me. Great.**

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Kay-Kay: Hi! *whispers* Um, Katie, where am I?**

**Me: Well, this was… hard to explain to my parents, but when I chased Kay-Kay into the digital sea, some temporary amnesia occurred when we got her out. So now Jeremie said that she would get her memory back eventually, but for now she's very confused.**

**Kay-Kay: and again I ask, where am I?**

**Me: well, you are in my fanfiction story. The story is called code: guardian. And your part in this story is helping me think up ideas, and entertaining the fans during the authors note!**

**Kay-Kay: ok…**

**Aelita Stones1: hey guys, how's Kay-Kay doing?**

**Kay-Kay: who's that?**

**Me: ok, why don't you readers of my story find out what happens next to Kira and the Lyoko gang while I try to knock some sense into my sister.**

**Aelita: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: fine. I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own Kira my OC and yada yada yada.**

**Aelita: now here's Chapter 9!**

"Hey, Kira! Aelita walked in after classes.

"Hi," Kira said, not even looking up from what she was doing. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely," Aelita said. "Let's go destroy another Replika!"

At the factory

"Hey, Aelita! Hey, Kira!" Jeremie said as they walked out of the elevator. Kira, I'm glad you agreed to come."

"Yeah, sure," Kira muttered.

"Ok!" Jeremie said. "I'll send the girls in first, then the boys. Get to the Skid Hanger as quickly as possible.

"Got it," Yumi said, as Aelita followed her to the elevator. As Kira watched over Jeremie's shoulder, he quickly sent Aelita and Yumi to Carthage. Jeremie then sent Ulrich and Odd to Lyoko, and they quickly went to the Skid Hanger and headed to the Replika. In the factory, Kira turned away from the supercomputer and slouched against the nearest wall. "Anything I can do?" Kira asked wearily.

"Well, maybe later, but right now you can watch. Or, wait until they get to the Replika to fight.

"Whatever." Kira quickly grabbed a book out of her bag and started reading. She was paying so much attention to her book, she barely noticed when Jeremie called her name.

"…Kira! Hey! Earth to Kira!" Jeremie was tempted to go and knock that girl on the head.

"Wha?" Kira finally noticed Jeremie. She reluctantly closed the book she was reading and walked over to stand behind Jeremie.

"Look at the holomap," Jeremie instructed, not even looking up from his typing. Kira turned around and looked.

"Whoa!" she said. The holomap was only of one sector, what looked like the desert sector. It usually was the four sectors, with Carthage, the core of Lyoko, on the inside. But this was just the desert sector. No, _a copy _of the desert sector, she reminded herself. She looked closer and saw one big moving green Lyoko symbol.

"That the Skidbladnir?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, typing so fast she could barely see his fingers fly across the keyboard. She knew, from Aelita's earlier explanation, that Jeremie was trying to connect the Skidbladnir to the tower, and at the same time, trying to take control of the tower. He hadn't failed yet, but it took him a while sometimes.

"Ok, I'm sending Yumi and Ulrich out to guard the tower, and I'll send Aelita and Odd to the Replika's supercomputer to destroy it," Jeremie said, mostly to Kira then anyone else. The others knew what was going on by now.

"Sounds good," Kira muttered, pretty sure that Jeremie didn't hear her. Suddenly, something started beeping. "What's that?" Kira asked nervously. Beeping on the supercomputer was almost never good.

Jeremie quickly started finding the source, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "Uh oh," he said a few seconds later. "This is so weird!"

"What?" Kira asked, concerned.

"XANA activated a tower on Lyoko- not on a Replika. This is the first time he's done that!" Jeremie kept typing quickly. "And, most likely, the last. It seems to be taking a lot of his power and energy to do that. He doesn't have unlimited power, you know," he said, knowing that Kira was questioning the possibility of XANA being limited.

"Let me guess," Kira said. "You want me to go to Lyoko and try to deactivate the tower, all the while fending for my untrained self with my powers and abilities that I barely know how to use."

"I'm not sure," Jeremie said. "XANA knows that you're not on the Replika, and for all we know, this could be a trap. XANA could be trying to get to you with the Scyphizoa. Or maybe do something else."

"Or maybe it's just a normal XANA attack," Kira argued. Then she laughed. "I just called a XANA attack normal. There's nothing normal about a XANA attack!"

"That's for sure," Jeremie agreed.

"So, can I go?" Kira asked. Then, on second thought, she added, "It could affect the Replika mission if I don't."

Jeremie thought for a moment. "We don't have much choice, I guess. Head down to the scanners. I'll send you in.

"Got it!" Kira quickly ran to the elevator and down to the scanner room, where she entered the scanners and waited for Jeremie to send her to Lyoko. She soon arrived, landing in the ice sector. Closing her eyes, she felt for pulsations.

"That way!" she said aloud, then remembering that she was alone on this mission. Without another thought, she asked Jeremie for the Overboard and took off for the activated tower.

_At the Replika's supercomputer_

"Uh, Jeremie?" Aelita said nervously, "I think we have a problem!" They were backed into a corner surrounded by a bunch of scientists with the XANA look. "Jeremie?" Obviously Jeremie was occupied at the time, but they really needed his help! Aelita lifted both hands, creating an energy field in each. Beside her, Odd raised his arm to eyelevel, ready to shoot some laser arrows.

_Lyoko, Ice Sector_

Kira was doing well. She hadn't run into a monster yet, and considered herself lucky. Of course, that didn't mean that she wouldn't, but maybe she would.

Suddenly, she felt the Overboard jerk. Looking down, she saw the Overboard devirtualizing under her. She saw some mantas and a squid-like monster behind her. Dodging the lasers, she jumped off the Overboard right before it completely disappeared. Landing on the ground, she quickly started running, looking back periodically to fire an energy field at the mantas. As her feet pounded the ground rhythmically she heard Jeremie yell something about the monster being a Scyphizoa.

**(A/N: I probably spelled Scyphizoa wrong. If I did and someone actually knows how to spell it, please tell me!)**

"Oh, that's what it is, a Scyphizoa! That's just great!" she thought. The lasers suddenly stopped firing at her. Looking back, she saw the mantas had stopped and the Scyphizoa was heading towards her. Knowing that this was bad news, she started sprinting towards the tower, only slowing down to try to fire an energy field or two at it. The Scyphizoa dodged both and kept heading for Kira, tentacles waving.

_At the Replika's supercomputer_

"Thanks for the help, Einstein!" Odd said sarcastically. "We had to get out of that all by ourselves." Suddenly, they heard something that made their eyes widen in fear.

"Kira's being chased by the Scyphizoa!" Jeremie's voice arrived with the news.

"What?" Odd and Kira's voices yelled out at the same time.

_Lyoko, Ice Sector_

Kira backed up, scared out of her mind. She knew how slim of a hope she had of escaping this, but held onto it as she shot three more energy fields at the Scyphizoa. As the squid-like tentacles reached out towards her, she stumbled back a few steps… and fell backward into the activated tower! Standing back up, she quickly ran to the center of the tower, then levitated up to the second platform. Putting her hand on the interface, her name, KIRA appeared, then was replaced with the word CODE. Kira smiled as LYOKO appeared on the interface, and the screens on the walls of the tower slid down.

"Tower deactivated!" she stated in triumph. Outside the tower, the Scyphizoa and mantas flew away back towards their master.

Kira found herself back in the scanner. Heading back up to Jeremie, she headed towards him to stand beside the chair.

"Tell me that wasn't the Scyphizoa but some other psychotic but less harmless monster," Kira said, knowing the response.

"Yeah that was the Scyphizoa," Jeremie said, "And if XANA sent it after you, then he definitely wants something from you."

"Great," Kira said sadly. "That's just great."

Soon, Aelita and Odd destroyed the supercomputer. The gang headed back from the Replika, but their hearts weren't in it. They all had the Scyphizoa on their minds. Odd and Kira skated behind their fellow teammates, talking,

"All this Lyoko stuff is confusing me!" Kira said. She looked at Odd. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Oh, definitely!" Odd said. "It's usually a lot to take in."

"But here's a good side," Kira said. "The dance is tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah!" Odd said, remembering. When you're trying to save the world, there are a lot of other things on your mind besides school events.

"I can't wait!" Odd said, pumping his fist in the air and narrowly missing Kira's face.

"Me neither!" Kira said. They had arrived at the dorms by now, and they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Kira was both excited and scared; excited about the coming dance and scared because of the Scyphizoa. As she got ready for bed, she told Aelita everything that had happened on Lyoko, and Aelita listened, having personal experience with the Scyphozoa.

"No more solo missions for you," Aelita noted. "And definitely extra caution in Lyoko from now on."

"What do you think XANA wants from me?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Aelita admitted. "I really don't know."

**Me: Sorry, guys, for not updating, but the dreaded 'S' word stopped me. Yeah, school. But now I'm adjusted (hopefully) and will try to update this and my other stories more often! Hope you liked the story! **

**Kay-Kay: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Code Reboot?

**Chapter 10… Code: Reboot?**

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but this isn't a real chapter 10. I have something to discuss with anyone who even reads this anymore, and pending the results this story may have its own reboot!**

**So, getting right to the point, this story has been left abandoned for a long time. Way too long, unfortunately. I've learned a lot about writing since chapter 9 came out, and to continue this story would force me to break a lot of my own writing rules.**

**So, here's my proposed plan to my readers; I can do one of two things;**

**Do a Code: Reboot on this story, then re-release it with possibly a new title and/or plotline. Kira Haryff will be burned at the stake and go through a resurrection to revamp her characterization and rid her of her Mary Sue-ish qualities. The author may use feedback from fans of the story to help with her rebuilding process.**

**The story and ideas behind it will be crumpled into a ball and thrown into a fire, never to be seen or used again… but no one wants this idea…right?**

**So, if you happen to read this story, either review or send me a PM telling me what you want done. In that review/PM, please include**

**Reboot? Or burn story at the stake, never to be seen again.**

**What should I keep and/or get rid of from the current Code Guardian**

**New title idea? Or keep title the same?**

**What qualities should I get rid of/keep about Kira?**

**If you support rebooting the story, have any plot ideas for the new version?**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**(This is all written in hope that someone will actually still read this…)**


End file.
